mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Bay Zone
The Michael Bay Zone is a Strange Part of Swug Planet, in this many mile wide zone explosions happen for almost no reason. from basically firecrackers to non radioactive and way less destructive nukes this zone is probably the most dangerous zone in the Swug Planet, however Memelandians do live here, and in center of it. They have built Super Armored and nearly indestructible forts. Also the memelandians there have grown a resistance to explosions. Explosions caused by rockets are x2 as large as well. A well known activity of this zone is "Friendly Wars" Basically, build a few rocket turrets and whoever destroys all the others turrets wins. These only happen if both sides agree to have a friendly war. There are 5 types of explosions. Explosion:Normal Explosions. EMP:Every Memelandian here hates these, they will disable power to a fort if they explode next to one. Power goes out for 30s-10 minutes depending on the strength. Airsplosion:Explosions in the air. This is why building towers here is not a good idea, also why flying over the zone is not a good idea. Super Explosion:In between Nukes and Explosions, these are basically every above explosion in one. Nuke:Nuke.Nuff said. FRIENDLY WARS Friendly Wars are the only "Safe" Activity in the MBZ, A friendly war starts when 1 fort challenges another and the agrees. 10-100 Turrets are built for each side and whoever destroys the others turrets wins. RULES FOR FRIENDLY WARS 1:Don't pick on the little guys. 2:Only uses the turrets as weapons. 3:Don't shoot at someone who hasn't started a war. POPULAR MEMELANDIANS WHO LIVE HERE Note:You may add your own characters here, Theelementalmaster must surpass others, though *Theelementalmaster (Largest fort, 3493 Friendly war wins, 981 war win streak , Secretly a Demigod, can wield the ban hammer) *TheLegend27 *Flutterwonder (Over 500 confirmed Friendly war wins. Gave up spot to TEM after he broke her streak) *PillowsTasteLikeKeyboards (100 Friendly war wins, 100 war win streak) *Corruptor:(652 Friendly War wins, 120 war win streak, is secretely a wizard.) *Corrupt X: (523 Friendly War wins, 70 war win streak......) *Snapwing Falcon : (432 Friendly War wins, 32 war win streak, friends with Corrupt X) *Glass Auto Smasher: (1 Friendly War wins, 1 war win streak, is actually a nub but is popular) *Actual Build Auto Smasher: 100 Friendly War wins, 73 War win streak) *FalseMatter:(333 Friendly War wins, 111 war win streak. not actually a Memelandian. but a scary clump of anti matter) *ShoopDaWhoop:(Smallest Fort, 123 Friendly war wins, 23 war win streak. Theelementalmaster's mortal nemesis) *Overlord: (500 Friendly War wins, 250 war win streak, hates Necromancer) *Necromancer: (500 Friendly War wins, 250 war win streak, hates Overlord) *The Tidal Wave: Has a 100% win rate... because he only participated in 1 battle, during a holiday, and won said battle. *101cooler: New person, but resides in a heavily armored fort in the EXACT center of the EPICENTER OF THE EPICENTER.How he gets out is unknown, but he has never been challenged. Even Super Pros never dare to try him. *IgnoreRulesLol: He would be banned, but since he decides flying is a good idea the others just leave him to get blown up. (19 war wins, 3 war win streak) He always picks on the smaller guys. Epicenter (Epic Center) This is where stuff gets crazy, this is where all the pros reside and where the biggest explosions happen. Only super strong forts can survive. Inner Layer This is where the Skilled Memelandians reside, pretty big explosions happen here, only strong forts can survive. Middle Layer Most Memelandians reside here, normal sized explosions happen here, most forts except wooden ones can survive. Outer Layer Memelandians not skilled and noobs reside here, almost no explosions happen here. Any fort can survive the rare explosion. Strange Stuff Note:you can also add stuff here, just must be related to explosions, and nothing too powerful pls. MATERIALS Memeite:A used to be unidentifed material That resides in the zone between the epicenter and the inner layer, it is as tough as tungsten and as light as a feather. Hourglassacre's Laser Gauntlet is made of this material. Do not tell him what this material is. Kaboomite:A Super Unstable material that causes the explosions in the MBZ, it is super tough if stabilized but pretty heavy. The MBZ is littered with this, and it seems they always reappear. Clusters of this material cause the nukes. It looks like red dust. Electric Kaboomite:Like the normal kaboomite but causes the EMP Explosions. It looks like blue dust Floating Kaboomite:A lighter Kaboomite that can be carried by the wind, if it's a windy day these can cause Airsplosions. It looks like white dust Mega Kaboomite: Stronger then normal Kaboomite, causes the Super Explosions Radioacming: A thing that emits extreme radiation. Noobite:A super harmful material to memelandians, but noobs love this stuff. If Your a Memelandian and you we're in contact with this stuff the following may happen to you: (Also it looks like yellow dust) Desruction of your Inner MLG LEET Virus (Note:This is super rare though) Turning into a Noob If your a memelandian you have been in contact with noobite recently please contact your nearest doctor at 130-420-1337-MLG CREATURES Memelandians:They live here, these ones are special becuase they are resistant to explosions. Tacocats:You rarely see them in the center but sometimes you can, they also have grown a resistance to explosions. Pet Racist:Would you like one? Pet Facist:The Sun is a Deadly Lazer. Pet Sexist:You can make a religion ou-no, don't. Explosion Snake:Super rare snake made of explosions themselves. Not much is known about them. But there are 3 variants (They Can all fly) Normal: Is the normal. EMP: The snake will disable everything and anything it touches that is mechanical. Mega: It is much bigger. Michael Bay: Pls nu hart meh SPECIAL KABOOMITES IS ALLOWED TO EDIT THIS PART BUT NO EDITING OTHERS UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION AND PLEASE, GO IN ORDER] These Kaboomites have their own damage meter, the higher it is the more dangerous they are. A Not harmful at all. S Could be harmful. D Harmful. F Very Harmful. ? Unknown. Spookimite:Only appears on Halloween, it produces a explosion that releases hundreds of ghosts that haunt you until Halloween is over. D Thanksmite:Only appears on thanksgiving, it produces a explosion that releases thousands of items thst are op as heck. A Santamite:Only appears on Christmas/Christmas Eve, Santa comes and drops tons of this stuff, and it explodes releasing tons of presents that contain random items. A Admin Kaboomite:This Kaboomite can only be spawned by Admins, they may choose the color. The damage, and effects. BY ADMINS Rainbowmite:Super Rare Kaboomite, it explodes releasing hundreds of beautiful rainbows. ? Noobarmymite:Very Rare, it exploded causing thousands of noobs to spawn. The Pros love this Kabooomite as it is good for farming MLGness but others hate it. F Scarymite:Rare Kaboomite, spawns randomly. When it explodes a weird massive creature is released. Its creepy and strong, anyone who kills it gets 30 MLGness while others who helped killed it get 1-10. F ???: ? Sandwich Kaboomite: Explodes leaving many sandwiches on the ground. A Soup Kaboomite: Explodes leaving many bowls of tomato soup. Is good with sandwich Kaboomite. May be slightly harmful, the soup is extremely hot, remember to blow. S Vortexmite: Forms a portal that sucks in exclusively Diepians. Where they go is unknown.Category:Canon